Love
by Danae2
Summary: Danny and Ronnie's developing relationship through dating, marriage...
1. Default Chapter

I donÕt own them.  
  
Boston Public; Love and Marriage  
  
by Dana' (PG-13- R) Part 1  
  
Ronnie and Danny were beginning to start their relationship, it was after the drunk driving accident that Ronnie and Danny became closer. They have been dating for 3 weeks now and they knew they loved each other immediately. Danny was excited to see Ronnie in the teacher's lounge he went right to her. "Hey Ronnie." "Hi Danny." The kissed. ÒHow are you today?Ó ÒExcited for our dinner tonight, IÕm making a very special meal.Ó Ronnie said with a sparkle in her eyes. ÒI canÕt wait either, Ronnie you are...Ó He was interrupted by some of the other teachers coming in. ÒIÕll tell you what I was special thing I was going to say later when we are alone.Ó He whispers to Ronnie. ÒOk, because I have to tell you something special too later.Ó They both smiled. They said their hiÕs to the teachers that walked in and they immediately started talking.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Ronnie was going home to get ready for her dinner with Danny. They passed in the empty halls. ÒSee you tonight Ronnie.Ó ÒCanÕt wait Danny.Ó They quickly kissed and went on their ways. Back at RonnieÕs apartment Ronnie had just finished the dinner and she was in the shower, she knew the perfect dress she was going to wear. She got out and looked at the clock, he was going to be here in 15 minutes.  
  
She ran to her bedroom and put on her black dress that showed off her stunning figure. Blow drying her hair she let her hair naturally fall. He was 2 minutes early but he knocked anyway. ÒBe right there.Ó He heard from the door followed by a thump which sounded like someone tumbling to the floor. ÒRonnie are you ok?Ó There was a pause. ÒYeah.Ó She opens the door. ÒI just had to finish a few things.Ó ÒIt smells great and you look gorgeous.Ó ÒThanks.Ó ÒThese are for you.Ó He handed her roses. ÒThank you Danny, theyÕre so beautiful.Ó Ronnie put them in a vase and put them on the window sill. They sat down to eat. Once they were finished Ronnie looked at Danny. ÒDanny?Ó ÒYes Ronnie?Ó ÒWhat were you going to tell me today at the school but got cut off?Ó He got up and escorted her to the couch and he sat down beside her. ÒRonnie eversince we met I knew that there was something about you that fill that emptyness in my heart. You are the I love, I love you Ronnie.Ó He whispered to her. Ronnie smiled, she loved him too. ÒDanny, you are the only guy that has stolen my heart and I havenÕt loved anyone as much as I do for you. Danny my heart screams when IÕm near you, I love you so much.Ó They started to kiss. ÒRonnie?Ó ÒYes Danny?Ó ÒI donÕt want to seem presumptuous but...Ó ÒRonnie opened her eyes. ÒYes Danny.Ó ÒYes?Ó ÒI love you Danny, make love to me Danny.Ó Ronnie gets up and holds DannyÕs hand pulling him to the bedroom. As they entered the bedroom Danny lowered Ronnie to the bed. ÒProtection?Ó Ronnie asked. ÒIn my back pocket. But IÕm already ahead of you.Ó ÒOk.Ó They started passionately kissing as they took off their clothing.  
  
ÒRonnie?Ó He asked heavily. ÒYes?Ó Was all Ronnie could say. ÒDo you want Top or bottom?Ó ÒTop.Ó A few minutes go by as they uninterruptedly became one...  
  
More to come chapter 2 will be up soon. 


	2. True Love

I don't own them.  
  
Part 2 True Love  
  
By Dana'  
  
By the end of that week Danny had moved into RonnieÕs apartment and their relationship was known through out the school.  
  
It has been five months since they have been together and tomorrow was their anniversary and Danny wanted to bring their relationship to the next level and make it romantic. Ronnie had just come out of her class and flopped down next to Danny on the couch of the teacherÕs lounge. ÒSo Ronnie, what do you want to do for our anniversary tomorrow?Ó ÒLetÕs go out to dinner then back to the apartment.Ó ÒOk sweetie, IÕll make reservations at Giacomo's. ItÕs going to be very romantic.Ó Danny said to her. "Ok Danny." She replied with a little smile. "What's the matter?" "Some of the students were acting up which started a fight." "Is it taken care of?" "Yeah I gave them a detention." Danny got up from the couch. "Where are you going?" "I'll be back, I just have to pick out something special." "Oh ok, I'll see you later then." Ronnie said as she kissed him. That day after school Danny was at his desk and Ronnie sneaks up at him. "What did you pick out?" "You'll see tomorrow, I didn't pick it up yet." "Oh, I can't wait."  
  
The next day Danny decided to drive in later then Ronnie that day, he was excited when he saw her in the teacher's lounge. "Hi happy anniversary." "You too, I'm looking forward for tonight." Ronnie said. "Me too." Danny said. He had just picked up Ronnie's engagement ring that morning on his way to the school so it was in his pocket. He's going to propose at the restaurant. He looked at Ronnie who had a far off stare on her face. "Are you ok Ronnie?" "Yeah I was just thinking, I have to get to class. See you at lunch." "Ok save me a seat." "I always do." Marilyn caught this exchange. "So how long has it been since you and Danny hooked up?" "About five months today, it's our anniversary." "Congratulations." "Thanks." Lunch came and Danny walked into the teacher's lounge and looked for Ronnie, she wasn't there yet. He sat down in their usual spot way in the corner. Ronnie comes in and the look on her face looked like she was hit by a train. "Ronnie?" Danny asked as he came over to her. "I have a migraine." "Let me massage your head." And they ate together in peace enjoying each other's company.  
  
The school day flew by and Ronnie and Danny were getting ready for dinner. Danny hid the ring the whole time, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. They got into the car and arrived at the restaurant and they were immediately shown to the table. "Wine?" "Yes please." They talked for awhile, Danny couldn't wait any longer he took the ring out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her. "Ronnie?" "Danny what are you doing?" Ronnie asked as she looked around. "Veronica Cooke, You mean the world to me No one else has ever meant as much to me as you do. Without you, my life is incomplete. I am missing a piece when you are not with me. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Ronnie was surprised. "Oh my God Danny, yes of course I will marry you." "I love you Ronnie." Danny said as he slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger of her left hand. "I love you too Danny." Ronnie said as tears fell from her eyes as they kissed. Then they just held each other for awhile and listened to each other's hearts.  
  
Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Little Surprises

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset77 BradleyHandITCTTBold;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww11420\viewh10020\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\b\fs26 \cf0 \  
  
\f1\b0 Ronnie and Danny were busy planning their lives with the wedding coming in the spring. Their apartment was cluttered with wedding magazines and papers. Ronnie had fallen asleep amongst the magazines on the table. "Ronnie, what are you doing still up?" Ronnie jumps a little and wakes up. "What time is it, I must of fallen asleep when I was looking through my magazines." "It's after midnight and we have to get up for work tomorrow." He scoops her up and brings her to their bedroom. Ronnie takes off her clothes and lays down under the covers. Danny gets back under the covers and falls back asleep.\  
The Next day...\  
Ronnie was getting off to a bad start, she fell out of bed when Danny and her alarm went off. She got dizzy in the shower almost hitting her head on the faucet and drying her hair and getting dressed seemed to be more difficult then ever. "I can't, I'm going to call in sick today!" Ronnie screamed. She picked up the phone and started dialing. "Ronnie,what's the matter?" "I just don't feel well. Hi Steven this is Ronnie,I'm just calling to tell you that I'm sick and I can't come in today." "Ok thanks for telling me ahead of time." Ronnie hangs up the phone and gets back in her pajamas and crawls into bed. Danny kisses her goodbye and leaves for work. Ronnie falls asleep. It was lunch for Danny and he decided to see how Ronnie was so he got in his car and stopped at the flower store and got her a dozen roses with a card that said, "Get well soon my love, I love you with my heart and soul.~Danny" When he arrived in the apartment he saw that Ronnie had moved to the couch and she looked up at the door opening. She smiled when she saw it was Danny. "Oh Danny, they're beautiful thank you." Danny held her in his arms until it was time for him to leave to go back to school. Ronnie went back to sleep thinking about how much she loves Danny.\  
2 months later...\  
It was the day she was going to marry Danny, as she took her place to walk down the alter she looked at Danny who was grinning so big. He then moved his lips to silently voice "I love you." The music started and Ronnie headed down the alter with happy butterflies in her stomach...\  
Continued in Chapter 4 coming soon\  
} 


	4. First comes love then comes Marriage, th...

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww11580\viewh10000\viewkind0  
\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\fs26 \cf0 I don't own them\  
\  
First comes love then comes Marriage, then comes Ronnie and Danny pushing a baby carriage\  
by Danae\  
In Hawaii...\  
The water felt good against their bodies, they were in the amazing jaccuzzi in their hotel room. "This feels good." Ronnie sighs. Danny kisses that part on her neck that drove her crazy. "Danny...I....that feels good." Ronnie kisses him back and gets out of the tub leading Danny to the bed with the silk sheets. Danny lays her down on the bed and allows her to roll to the top one thing lead to another very quickly and passionately. Their cries of bliss echoed through the room. \  
\  
The flight just arrived back to Boston from Hawaii and they were driving back to their apartment, Ronnie had fallen asleep in the car. "Ronnie?" "Hmm, what..." "We are home." "I can't move." "Ronnie, do you want me to carry you?" Ronnie looks up at him. "Isn't that tradition when we enter our home after we are married?" "Yeah I guess it is." Danny replied as he picked her up.\  
\  
Danny and Ronnie have been married for 2 months already and they had just come back from their honeymoon in Hawaii which lasted 2 months. Danny was applying the aloe on Ronnie's burnt shoulders. "I should of worn sun screen when I was sun bathing on the porch." "Ronnie does this hurt?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulders and back. "A little...ow." "Sorry, does this hurt?" Danny asks as he spanks her and runs. "Danny, what is the matter with you?!" Ronnie screams as she runs after him. She finally attacks him to the bed and starts to tickle him. She straddles him and starts to kiss him. "Ronnie, I like." He says as he kisses her back, taking one shoulder of her tank top down at a time. She starts to unbutton Danny's shirt, then undid her shorts and Danny started to take of his pants. After they made love they spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Ronnie was the first to fall asleep and Danny just stroked Ronnie's hair as he fell asleep to the sound of Ronnie's slow and steady breathing. Danny rubbed her face and put his arms around her. "I love you." He whispered to her. Ronnie smiles. \  
12 weeks later...\  
Ronnie had just finished a hard day teaching, she was exhausted. She made her way to Danny. "I'm exhausted, I just want to go home and go to bed." "Tough day or are you still sore from last night?" "It was a tough day and I feel funny, I think I'm just tired." "Ok, let's go home and I'll tuck you in and cuddle you to sleep." "Sounds great." After Danny helped her get into her pajamas he helped her into their bed and cuddled with her until they both fell asleep. Ronnie awoke suddenly and looked over at Danny, the tuna salad that she had at lunch wasn't agreeing with her. She thought. "Danny?" "Hmmm." "Danny!" "What, I'm up I'm up." He said startled. "I need help to the toilet." "What's the matter?" "The tuna salad isn't agreeing with me." Danny helps her up and helps her to the toilet. "Ronnie are you going to be sick?" "I think so." She said as she started to gag. Danny started rubbing her back as she got sick. "Shhh it's ok Ronnie I'm here." After Ronnie was done Danny wiped her mouth and brought her to the sink so she could rinse her mouth. "Are you allergic to tuna salad honey?" "Danny asked. "Not usually but I've been feeling strange lately." "What do you mean?" "My stomach has been bothering me and I can't eat some things I use to eat." "Maybe you should go to the doctor and make sure you aren't coming down with anything." "I think that I should see what happens and if I get sick some more I'll go to the doctor." \  
"Ok." He said as he kissed Ronnie's forehead. That night Ronnie slept peacefully in Danny's arms that protected her. Ronnie was still asleep when the alarm went off. "Ronnie, time to wake up." "Danny, I'm up." "How are you feeling?" "Ok so far, I'm going to jump in the shower. Care to join me?" "I think I will." He follows her into the bathroom stepping into the shower with her. "Danny, I think I'm going to go to the doctor anyway." "Why?" "I've been thinking and I think I may be pregnant." "What?" "Danny, remember when we made love three months ago on our honeymoon. When we didn't use protection because of the heat of the moment?" "But we made love after that, are you saying that you could of already been pregnant?" "Yeah, are you coming with me?" "Of course, when are you going?" "Tomorrow after school." "I'll be there." After the school day ended Ronnie and Danny got into the car and headed to Ronnie's doctor. "Yeah Ronnie you are indeed pregnant, you are about three months. Do you want to know the gender?" "No, we want to be surprised." Danny blurted out. "Ok then, make another appointment with the receptionist and I'll see you soon." "Thanks doctor Sheldon." Ronnie said. "Wow, we are having a baby." "Yeah I'm so excited, but we have to tell Steven. That way we can plan my maternity leave." "Let's tell him tomorrow." They headed back to their apartment, Ronnie was tired again. "Danny, I'm so tired I think I need to go to bed." "Ronnie, it's only 7PM. Take a nice warm bath, it will make you feel better." "Ok." \  
The next day...\  
"Steven, we need to talk to you." Danny said as he and Ronnie walked into his office. "What is it Danny?" "Ronnie and I have an announcement, we are going to have a baby." Steven was shocked. "Congratulations, when are you due?" "November 9th." "So you'll have your baby three months into the school year, will you come back after the baby is born Ronnie?" "Yeah but could I get a month leave?" "Sure." "We might need to bring the baby in sometimes, is that ok?" "It won't be all the time." Danny reassures. "Sure, if it's really necessary." They leave the office and they see Louisa standing there with a look of stun on her face. "You heard us?" "Yeah the whole school does...the intercom was on. Steven was just doing an announcement when you walked in and he didn't get a chance to turn it off." Ronnie's face turned three shades of red. \  
Months went by and Ronnie began to show and the craving of strange combinations got weirder, but Danny learned to tolerate them. He was excited, they both were of the day when their baby would be born.\  
\  
To be continued...\  
\  
\  
} 


	5. Raw Lemons and Baby Blankets

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf100  
{\fonttbl\f0\fmodern\fcharset77 CourierNewPS-BoldMT;}  
{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;}  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww12140\viewh10300\viewkind0  
\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural  
  
\f0\b\fs26 \cf0 Raw Lemons and Baby Blankets\  
By Danae\  
\  
Ronnie felt like she was going to die, she hasn't thrown up that much since she was 3 years old. Ronnie was curled up in their bed with the covers over her and a bucket beside her that was already half full. "Danny." She moaned. "Ronnie honey what do you need?" "I feel so sick I feel like I'm dying and I can't get out of bed." Danny sat beside her and rubbed her back. "Ronnie, you aren't dying. It's just the morning sickness and I'll help you through it, and why do you need to get out of bed?" "I want to take a warm bath." "That can be arranged." Danny replied as he pulled off the covers that were over Ronnie's head and looked into her eyes. "I'll always be there for you my Ronnie." Ronnie smiled weakly at him but that smile quickly faded. "Ronnie?" He asked with concern. "Danny, I..." At that instant she threw up all over Danny's lap. Danny quickly helped her to the bathroom and brought her right to the toilet. Danny took off his pants and threw them in a ball on the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry." Ronnie replied between puking. "It's ok, you don't have to apologize. They needed to be washed anyway." And he continued to help his wife through her morning sickness. \  
FIVE MONTHS LATER...\  
The morning sickness was gone and Ronnie was starting to enjoy being pregnant. She started to rub her growing belly as she talked to it. The baby had just started to kick and there would be times where it was kicking almost all the time, even at night. Danny heard her talking once in the middle of the night. "Shhh, Mommy is trying to sleep. It's quiet time little one." "Ronnie, what are you doing?" He felt Ronnie jump beside him. "Danny, why do you have to scare me like that?" "I'm sorry, were you talking to our baby?" "Yeah, it can hear us now." Danny rubbed her belly. "She won't listen." "She? You think it's a girl?" "Yes I do, I had this dream that the baby came to see me and it was a girl. I just have this feeling." "I can't wait to see, she already has a head start." "With what?" "Not listening to her mother." Ronnie laughs and then gasps as the baby did a sharp kick. "Hey!" They both laughed at the baby's reaction and settled back into bed. Falling asleep to their hearts and baby kicks.\  
To be continued...\  
More to come soon... } 


End file.
